


Interesting Developments

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first day back from summer break, Weiss notices some changes in Ruby. Short and sweet White Rose fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Developments

On her first day back from the summer break, Weiss almost didn’t recognize her girlfriend.

While they’d kept in touch through video calls, almost-constant text messages, and even the occasional full-blown love letter, (A surprisingly romantic touch she was sure hadn’t been Ruby’s idea to start with. Yang or Blake had to have a part in it.) it just wasn’t the same as seeing Ruby every day, hugging the younger girl close when they slept, feeling her lips against hers…

So, when she stepped off the Bulkhead and saw a red streak headed towards her, she put out her arms, expecting Ruby to throw herself into the hug with the usual gusto.

What she was not expecting was to be picked up and twirled around.

She squealed in a completely dignified manner and Ruby set her down, her grin wide enough to make Weiss’ cheeks hurt. “I’ve missed you so much!”

 

Weiss blinked up at her.

 

Up.

 

At Ruby.

 

She swept her eyes up and down the younger girl’s figure, at a loss for words.

 

From the looks of things, Ruby had hit a growth spurt over the break.

 

Or, more accurately, the growth spurt had hit Ruby. Like a truck.

 

She towered over Weiss now, standing a few inches taller than Blake did, still wearing the same goofy grin.

 

And, Weiss noted, her throat going dry, the same combat outfit. Even with her growing (ugh) similarity to Yang.

 

She made a mental note to buy her a new one as soon as they could go into town. If Ruby kept fighting in that… Well, Weiss’ glyphs required concentration, so she’d effectively be without a semblance.

 

Yang and Blake walked up then, apparently having finished up their own reunion.

 

The blonde smiled down at her as she pulled Ruby close, her arm around her sister’s neck, still the big sister even if Ruby was about her size. “Hey, her eyes are up here.”

 

Weiss smiled, happy to see the blonde even if neither of them would ever admit it. “Your lipstick is smudged.” She turned towards Blake, and the faunus raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and you’ve got something-” She gestured towards her lips, and Blake reddened. Yang just smiled wider.  

 

 

 

That seemed to remind Ruby they hadn’t kissed in months, and she swooped down to press their lips together.

 

Weiss smiled against the now-taller girl’s lips.

 

It was good to be back.

 

/

 

It’d been a long day of welcome-back lectures, professors explaining the course requirements, expectations, and, in one particularly memorable case, how to kill a Goliath with nothing more than an extra large bottle of mustache wax and a fine mustache comb, but it was finally over.

 

Weiss smiled as she opened the door to their dorm.

 

It was just the way they’d left it, boyband posters, ripped curtains, dangerous sleeping arrangements…

 

Home.

 

Blake set to work almost immediately, pulling her bag from her shoulder and shoving new books onto the already-strained shelves.

 

Ruby started zooming around the room, oohing and awwing at how small everything seemed now.

 

Yang, as shameless as ever, found her pajamas and started stripping out of her uniform.

 

Weiss just shook her head and smiled, already feeling the first-day jitters fade away.

 

/

 

Before long, it was time for their first day back to draw to a close, Yang climbing into her bed as everyone else pulled on their pajamas.

 

Ruby put a foot on Weiss’ bed, preparing to leap into her own, but Yang spoke up.

 

“Hey, wait up sis. How do we know that thing’ll still hold you?”

 

Ruby bit her lip, staring at her bunk. “Uh…”

 

Weiss eyed the blonde, wondering what she was up to.

 

Yang sent her a wink and a smirk. “Why don’t you share with Weiss tonight, since you were just gonna sneak down there anyway?”

 

Ruby started stammering, and Weiss felt her face go red.

 

“No funny business, guys.” Yang said, laughing. “Remember, Blake can see in the dark.”

 

The girl in question rolled her eyes and went back to her book, clearly wanting no part of the conversation.

 

Ruby squeaked and threw a pillow at Yang, who batted it out of the way, shooting them both a grin. “Night, guys.”

 

Weiss sighed. “As much as I hate to admit it, she’s probably right. You can sleep here tonight, we’ll test your bed tomorrow.”

 

Ruby nodded and crawled under the covers, Weiss following her.

 

Ruby laid down on her back, holding her arms out for the heiress.

 

As always, Weiss crawled on top of her and nuzzled into Ruby’s neck, letting the younger girl wrap her arms around her waist.

 

For a moment, she’s inordinately miffed that their legs can’t intertwine the way they used to, and she sighs.

 

“Sorry.” Ruby whispers, and she raises her head, glaring at the larger girl.

 

“Do  _not_  apologize. I love you just the way you are, irritating growth spurt or no.” She nods resolutely, and Ruby brings her lips upwards, sharing a soft kiss with the heiress.

 

“Love you too.” Ruby whispers, and Weiss nuzzles into her neck again, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

 

/Omake- Actually Just the Original Idea/

 

“Weiss.” Ruby whispered.

 

Weiss nuzzled farther into her neck.

 

“Weiss!” She insisted.

 

Weiss groaned. “Ruby, I’m trying to sleep. It can wait till morning.”

 

“No, it can’t!” Ruby hissed.

 

Weiss raises her head, blinking away the drowsiness and resisting the urge to yawn. “What is it?”

 

“I can’t sleep like this.” Ruby said.

 

Weiss blinked, feeling confused and wondering if she’d heard the younger girl right. “But we always sleep like this.”

 

Ruby grimaced. “Yeah, we  _did_ , but I can’t really sleep on my back anymore.”

 

Weiss tilted her head. “Why not?”

 

Ruby stared at her for a moment, then looked away, reddening slightly. “My… my boobs are too big now.”

 

Weiss blinked. “What?”

 

Ruby bit her lip, then sighed, reddening further. “They… look, they get pinched in my armpits if I lay on my back, okay?”

 

Weiss looked down at the younger girl’s recent developments, biting her lip. “Do they? I’d never really thought about that.”

 

Ruby nodded. “Oh, yeah, you’re lucky, trust me. These things keep throwing off my balance, and getting in the way when I try to cross my arms, and… why are you mad?”

 

Weiss glared. “I’m not. Get comfortable and go to sleep.”

 

“Okay…” Ruby said, rolling over onto her side, facing Weiss and holding her arms out.

 

Weiss shook her head and sighed, but allowed Ruby to pull her close. Before long, the larger girl had drifted off.

 

Weiss, however, found herself plagued by a devilishly soft sensation on her back.

 

Weiss sighed as Ruby took a particularly deep breath.

 

It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
